Just Let Me Go Charlie
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Charlie did to cause Rene to split so many years ago? This a one shot of the say Rene got fed up and left taking along young Bella. ONE SHOT R


"Just Let Me go, Charlie"

"_**Just Let Me Go, Charlie"**_

_**Summary: What happened that caused Renée to split with Bella leaving Charlie alone in Forks?**_

**A/N: This is a ONE SHOT people, so don't do what I usually do and ask the author to update the story... lol. Anyways, this is the time when Charlie is left by Renée. This story/one shot will be in Charlie's POV and he is not chief of Forks Police yet... he's still lower ranked because he is younger. (20-21) I don't exactly remember the exact age that Bella was when she was taken away by Rene, so... if anyone knows... please enlighten me with the answer!**

_**Charlie's POV**_

Work was horrible. The chief has me training the officers AGAIN! I'm getting really sick and tired of explaining over and over how our station works and everything. It was bad enough when I had to learn it, but teaching it bores me just as much, and if possible, more. I would rather be at home with my beautiful wife and wonderful 3 year old daughter. I barely ever see them anymore, I've been working so many long shifts and I get about 6 hours of sleep a night, if I'm lucky. I hope Rene knows I'm not doing this to stay away from them... I'm trying to support this family. I'll do anything for my family, even if it means taking on yet another job, which will make me completely unavailable. The lights were still on in the living room as I pulled my cruiser into the driveway.

_Why is Renee still up_? _I thought she promised not to wait for me!_ I thought as I walked up to the front door.

"Shh Bella, Shh. It's okay. Mommy's got you; everything's going to be okay... stopping crying baby, go back to sleep." Renee whispered to my daughter. Bella was clinging to Renee's shirt, tears streaming down her face.

"Hello beautiful" I said looking at my wife. I was standing in the doorway expecting a hello or a kiss but instead she walked right past me, not even acknowledging the fact that I was home. Instead of following her upstairs because I knew something was bothering her I decided to go into the kitchen and read the paper until she made me dinner. She knew I can't cook food that is actually edible so she normally wakes up when I get home to make me something and then goes back to sleep. As she descended down the stairs, I looked up at her. She was beautiful with her hair in a messy bun and with her wearing my shirt with a pair of jeans. It took a few minutes for my pasta to heat in the microwave and once I heard the DING! I chose to talk to her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked as she set my plate of reheated food on the table. She completely ignored me, just looked through a home improvement magazine.

"You didn't have to wait up for me you know." I murmured low. I pissed her off by saying that because she suddenly got up out of the kitchen chair and slammed the magazine on the table.

"YOU THINK I WAS WAITING UP FOR YOU??" She screamed. She was going to wake Bella up, but I knew she wasn't going to calm down either.

"ANSWER ME. YOU THOUGHT I WAS WAITING FOR YOU?? IT'S 2 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING CHARLIE! NORMALLY I'M ASLEEP BY NOW. I ACTUALLY WAS ASLEEP BEFORE _OUR_ CHILD STARTED CRYING FROM A BAD DREAM. _OUR_ DAUGHTER CRIED FOR TWO HOURS CHARLIE AND GUESS WHO HAD TO DEAL WITH IT. **ME**. NOT YOU, YOU WERE WORKING A NIGHT SHIFT AGAIN. SERIOUSLY... YOU'RE NEVER HOME ANYMORE! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME PERSON I FELL IN LOVE WITH IN HIGHSCHOOL ANYMORE. I LOVED THE FUN CHARLIE WHO WAS ALWAYS MAKING ME LAUGH AND WOULD BE THERE FOR ME AND HIS FAMILY. NOW YOU'RE A MAD MAN WORKER WHO IS WORKING 18 HOURS A DAY AND GETTING PAID MINIMUM WAGE. YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT. I WOULD LIVE IN A BOX IF IT MEANT YOU BEING THERE FOR ME AND OUR DAUGHTER," (I knew this statement wasn't true) "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE CHARLIE. I CANNOT DO THIS ON MY OWN. RASING A CHILD AT OUR AGE IS ALREADY MAKING IT DIFFICULT BECAUSE I KNOW WE CANT GIVE HER HALF THE THINGS THAT I WANTED TO GIVE MY CHILD. CHARLIE, I NEED YOUR HELP TO RAISE BELLA. WE GOT INTO THIS TOGETHER AND WE ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF IT TOGETHER, EVEN IF THAT MEANS YOU QUITING A JOB AND US LIVING IN A CHEEPER HOUSE OR APARTMENT." she screamed even louder.

"Baby. I'm trying to provide for the family so we can make sure Bella lives a happy life. I personally think that raising a child in the cruiser is out of the question. I am doing this because I love you both so much. I'm doing the best I can to make sure this family has food to eat and a roof over their heads."She turned and faced me and if looks could kill I would be dead ten times over right now.

"CHARLIE... YOUR STILL NOT SEEING THE POINT. I UNDERSSTAND HOW YOUR TRYING TO PROVIDE FOR THIS FAMILY BUT IF YOU REALLY LOVED MYSELF AND ISABELLA YOU WOULD SPEND MORE TIME HERE AT HOME INSTEAD OF IN THE OFFICE. WE'RE YOUR FAMILY CHARLIE. WE'RE THE ONES THAT REALLY NEED YOU. YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE THAT IS ALWAYS HANDED THE MOST DIFFICULT AND TIRING JOB AT THE STATION. THE CHIEF SHOULD GIVE THE JOB TO SOMEONE WHO ISN'T MARRIED AND WHO DOESN'T HAVE A KID. YOURE NOT MAKING ANYMORE MONEY IN LATE SHIFTS THEN IF YOU DIDN'T. HE DIDN'T GIVE YOU A RAISE. CHARLIE, IT'S EITHER US OR THE JOB."

"Love, I can't quit my job... it's the only thing I know how to do correctly. Quitting that would be like losing something I love so dearly." I stated calmly. This seemed to trigger something in her head and suddenly she stormed up the stairs. I quickly followed and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what she was doing. She was in our room throwing everything she owned that wasn't mine into four duffle bags. Shirts and dresses, heels and sneakers were flying across out small Master bedroom. They banged against the wall and crashed to the floor with bangs. When her bags were finished she threw them down the stairs where they landed with a loud thump by the front door. She next ran into Bella's room and grabbed the diaper bag, filled it with everything she would need... every single diaper that was in the room, every pair of clothes, shoes... Then she pulled Bella's toy box out and pushed it down the stairs which banged into the wall causing Bella to start crying. I went to pick her up but before I could come in an inch near the crib, Rene gave me another deadly glare and growled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she screamed.

"MOMMMMYYY!!" Bella cried. I just realized that Bella never cried my name. It was always mommy. Rene grabbed Bella and ran down the stairs and out to her car. She buckled Bella into her car seat and then ran back in three more times to get everything she needed to pack into the car. I tried to stop her the third time she came in while she was leaving by grabbing her hand but she turned to me and said the words I would never ever forget.

"Just let me go, Charlie." With that she ran out to her car, closed the trunk and jumped into the driver's seat. I watched them drive away and went back inside. I was now family less... no wife, daughter, parents, siblings and it was my entire fault. I should have just quit my job. I could have found something else I loved to do but instead I lost the two things I loved the most in the world. My beautiful wife, or ex-wife, Renee and my daughter, Bella. I buried my head in my hands and cried. I didn't care that I was a man and I shouldn't be crying... but I missed them so much already and it had only been 2 minutes. My dad told me this would blow up into my face one day when I proposed to Renee and look, it had. The rest of the night was painful. The house seemed empty and hallow without the two girls here. The kitchen seemed to mock me without Rene's singing and the living room seemed dark and evil without dolls scattered across the floor. Life will never be the same and nothing will ever work out again, but I am going to try and restore the peace. I will do whatever it takes to bring my family back to me. I promise.

**A/N: Okay guys. Tell me what you thought. I like these one shots... their great to write about when you're having writers block during another story.**

**Thanks- **

**Twilighter5**


End file.
